


DannyMay 2019

by ghostly_scripts



Series: DannyMay [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Character Death, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crossover, DannyMay 2019 (Danny Phantom), Death Eaters, Eavesdropping, Ectoplasm, F/F, Fire, Funerals, Gen, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Grief/Mourning, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infi-Map, Jazz is a Ravenclaw, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Pets, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rituals, Time Travel, Twins, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_scripts/pseuds/ghostly_scripts
Summary: My (few) works on DannyMay 2019.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: DannyMay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928281
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Day One - Crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this came to exist, but it was probably my best friend’s fault.

Sam went through the ghost portal, feeling even through the Specter Speedster’s defenses the shift between dimensions; the world of the living and the world of the dead. In the back of her mind, she odñy wondered if this was what it felt like to die, if in her last moments she would _know it_ , feel it in her being as she felt it now all around her, in the throbbing in her head as her brains somehow knew it shouldn’t be here. Was this how Danny felt whenever he transformed? If so, he didn’t show how fazing it really was.

The girl shook her head to clear it away from these thoughts, they didn’t matter at the moment. She had something else to do.

* * *

Walker looked down at the criminal sitting in front of him. Such a perverted mind, only looking for chaos, traspassing into the ghost zone from the living world… it sickened him.

“I will ask this one last time,” then, he loomed over his prisoner, increasing his size as he did so for the desired effect. “will you confess to your crimes willingly?” When he only got an owlishly blink in response, the ghost straightened but kept his eyes fixed on the criminal. “Fine,” he spat. “then be it that way.”

* * *

The vehicle phased through the jail’s wall, breaking nothing but the order as the inmates quickly took advantage of the distracted guards and started a riot.

San exited the speedster with ecto-guns at the ready. She blasted her way through, but her smaller frame gave her an advantage of -not exactly no-being-noticed, given her dramatic entrance, but- sneaking through the havock she had unremorsely unleashed. That and phasing thought stuf, too. And all the practice with ghost-hunting, of course.

After shooting off the guards following her, she finally left the room, and ran into the last ghost she thought of finding there -although thinking better of it, he was only one of several ghosts that had no business being there-.

“Poindexter?”

The boy looked at her from his crouching next to the threshold leading to the cafeteria where Sam had arrived. “Oh, uhm, hey, Sam. Not to be nosy but, besides starting a prison riot, what brings you here today?”

She looked around and walked down the hallway, ready to shoot if needed again. “I’m looking for someone. Someone important to me.” She glanced at him and saw the ghost had been nerviously following her. “Do you know where Walker is?” She questioned.

“He, uhm,” Sidney swallowed, idly bumping his fingers against each other. “He’s usually in the- the interrogation room. Y-you know… interrogating.” He loked at her again, and jumped when he found the human teen staring intently at him.

“Show me.”

Nodding, Sidney knew he shoul’ve just stayed put until things calmed down. Amity kids were always trouble since _he_ was alive.

* * *

Walker held up the prisoner that, to this day, was the toughest psycho he had faced. Never recoiling, only staring and mocking him, uncaring for the law.

“You asked for this…” He said as he held up a fist, ready to strike.

“Let him go!” A blast hit him on the head, and he dropped the criminal, who hissed in protest.

Walker turned around, and saw one of the two kids on his “Humans to Capture” list.

“I should have known…” He said with narrowed eyes. Of course an associate of the ghost boy would have ties with his current ~~victim~~ charge, who ran quickly towards the girl and jumped into her waiting arms.

“Oh, Shade! I was so worried!” Sam embraced the feline as it purred,

The goth looked ahead to the idiot that had taken her lost cat as a threat and arrested him. For the realms! How stupid could a ghost be?

The distant “BEWARE!” followed by a _thump_ and a grunt reminded her of the facts.

“Sidney,” she said, not taking her eyes off the imposing ghost facing her. “take Shade and keep him safe, understood?” The boy hesitantly nodded and quickly approached her to take the annoyed cat and scurry away with a hig-pitched, ‘eeeehhh’ at Walker’s glare. Yeah, he was in trouble.

Sam glared up at Walker. Walker glared down at Sam. 

Her fingers twitched, ready to use again her ecto-gun, even as her breath became laboured from the effort.

Walker analyzed the young delinquent, thinking of the best way to retain a living human because, as proven before, these could go through physical objects when in the Ghost Zone; so even if she was restained and knocked out, she could escape once she woke up. Fine, he would have to end her and _then_ arrest her.

“It is a crime to aid a criminal,” he said, and was suddenly looming over Sam from his spot. “specially one about to be prosecuted from its many offenses.”

The goth put her hands on her hips, canting them slightly.

“Well then, it’s a good thing I did my paperwork through Up-Dawg.” She told him smugly, her insides churning with anticipation.

With narrowed eyes, the ghost asked “What is ‘Up-Dawg’?”

Her smile was a victorious one. “Nothin’ much, what’s up with you?”

The shots were immediate. Sam rolled to the right as a last from Walker’s hand hit the spot she had been standing on, shooting her own ecto-blasts with experience-earned dexterity. The ghost easily avoided one, two, three blasts that would have thrown down any of his officers but, when the fourth did hit, it only ruffled him.

“Do you really thing you can beat me with that? He put up a shield with both hands and then threw it at the girl, sending them flying against a wall too quickly for her to pass through, ecto-gun skittering on the floor away from her.

“Uhg…”

“Scum like you are the reason I still exist.” He lifted her up by the neck, his hand closing tightly around it. “Did you really think you could come here, start a riot, free a prisoner and go? Just like that and by yourself?”

“O’ cur’ n’t, d’mass.” She barely croacked.

“What did you say?!” Walker demanded, losening his grip just the slightest on his unarmed enemy.

Sam coughed, the sound of it dry and rough; then, she smiled, a show of pure teeth. “Of course not, _dumbass_.”

“PASSWORD ACCEPTED.” Said a voice from Sam’s belt. “SPECTER DEFLECTOR ACTIVATED.”

Electricity coursed through Sam -not a cell in her body affected- and threw Walker away from her. “I’m not an idiot as to try and come here by myself.” She said from the spot on the floor where she had been dropped.

“You…!”

“Me…” She casually sank her head through the floor.

The Deflector had been upgraded and was now programmed to deflect sentient (or enoughly so) ectoplasmic entities and attacks of these, so she could easily slip through physical objects withouth these being thrown away from her.

“And! That’s my cue!” She stood up as Walker tried with far-range attacks, only for these to bounce off each with an electric snap. She walked two steps to her right and, with a final salute, phased through the floor, leaving a bellowing Walker behind.

Cushioned by the Specter Speedster’s back seat, Sam landed back into safety, with Tucker sealing the ship, Danny fending off guards and Shade waiting for her on Sidney’s lap.

“Hit it.” She said, her friend complying and speeding away from there at full speed.

“Remember our deal!” Sidney told her as he handed her her familial.

“Yeah, yeah. We drop you in your lair away from Walker as a thanks for helping me find Shade.”

“Sorry again.” Said Danny, absently shooting away their pursuers. “I should have made sure dad had closed the portal before telling you it was safe to let your cat out…”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t mean for Shade to wander off to the Ghost Zone and be caught by Walker.” The goth reassured him with a small smile, the feline purring happily in her arms.

“What d’you guys think Walker charged Shade with?” Tucker asked, not taking his eyes off their route. “Unauthorized spitting of fur?”

The four teens snickered at that, the cat closing its eyes calmly.

At least for now, they wouldn’t know of his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, May of 2019, also known to me as the month in which I had such executive disfunction and depression that I couldn't even finish the event I had been waiting for for months at that point. Which is sad since I'm reading what I wrote again and am liking what I did.


	2. Day Two - Farewell

“Do we really have to go to school in another country? Why can’t we go somewhere back home?” Danny whined as he loosened his tie for the nth time that day.

“I already told you that’s a grown-ups thing.” His sister scolded him, gently slapping his hands away so she could fix his tie for the nth time. “We will know when we are grown-ups.” Jazz smiled and patter his hair, making him grunt in discontent. Her smile faltered just slightly.

Of course, being technically a grown-up herself, Jazz had been present in the conversation two years ago, even if no one else knew it, and she knew just how prejudiced and paranoid the magical community back home could be.

It was okay for the descendants of a quick-to-go Dark Lord to be part of their magical world, as long as they weren’t dark themselves. It was fine for the magic child of a witch-hunting clan to be integrated in their magical world (and extracted from their family, if their life seemed in danger), as long as they _were_ magical.

It was a completely different thing to allow these cases to be part of the community when they were one and the same person, and so Jazz and Danny weren’t even allowed to study with the other children in Amity Park. Something about many parents being concerned about what ‘tendencies’ they might carry.

“Ouch!” Danny complained when deep in her thoughts, Jazz had tightened his plain black tie a bit too much.

“Sorry, little brother.” She said with a smile, not thinking about how not a single magical school would accept them in the United States nor Canada.

After that, it had been a choice between taking an international portkay a few times a year, or learning fluent spanish (and maybe nahuatl) really fast.

Jazz looked at her parents nearby, chatting amiably with Cho’s parents, the other girl being in the same class as her.

People were miling about the station, none of them really sparing the halfbloods a second glance except for students that seemed to recognize Jazz but didn’t approach, or the casual kids that would giggle at Danny for being already on his uniform.

“But why do I have to wear this thing when no one else does?!”

Jazz sighed. “Because it will take you too long to put it on in the train and you mustn’t be late on your first day!” She put her hands on her hips, but then smiled as an idea came to her. “But if you mind it so much, I could just go with you and help you get dressed! Just like when you were a little baby!”

Danny paled at that, and quickly fumbled to flatten the wrinkles on his robes (which he still didn’t get the hang of how to put them on), straighten his shirt and tie, and attempt to tame the mop he had for hair.

* * *

Soon, the train’s whistle was heard, and the students boarded it almost in horads.

When it finally started moving, several students leaned out of their windows to wave good bye to family and friends alike, the Fenton kids among them.

Danny waved like his sister, if somewhat dejectedly for first having to leave Sam and Tucker behind back home and go to a different school, and now his parents because, unlike Amity’s small magic school, Hogwarts was a boarding school.

And as he stopped waving his parents good-byem a bushy-haired girl approached his compartment.

“Sorry, can I sit with you? I can’t find my friends…”


	3. Day Three - Barrier

Tucker dashed through the halls of Casper High, looking around at the walls as heavier footsteps neared him.

Shit!

He turned right, more familiarized with the place than his pursuers, and then, seemingly at random, stopped in front of an announces board and drew a symbol on it with a bright green marker, and kept on running.

* * *

“Where is he?” One of the men asked, weapon ready in his hands as he surveyed the perimeter with his partner.

“He can’t be too far, the serum is still in effect.” Answered the other one.

At that, Tucker had to stop himself from snorting and giving away his position behind the cafeterias counter, but he did grin from ear to ear.

Carefully, he looked over at them, their flashlights making arcs under the tables in their searching. The boy smirked and looked around at the stuff he could use for a distraction, and his hand took firm hold of a can of soup covered thoroughly with dust..

Taking a deep breath, he pointed and threw it at a window, breaking it with a _crash_.

“Over there!” Both men hurried towards it, discussing if they should or not go out and investigate or do anything else; in the end they both went, not even bothering to check the floor and see what had been used as projectile or, for the lack of it, that it had been thrown _from the inside_.

“All the better for me.”Tuck mumbled as he drew another symbol inside one of the kitchen’s walls, and the dashed out one more time.

* * *

The next symbols were easier to put in place, one in the gym, another in Pincipal Ishiyima’s office (and booooy, that had been the scariest part of the night), and the last one right at the center of the school.

“There you are!”Said Operative K as he and O made their way towards him, ecto-weapons aimed and ready.

“You can’t run anymore, _Ghost Boy_.”

“We got you.”

Tucker held his hands up in surrender, and smiled. “I wouldn’t shoot if I were you.” He told them easily.

"And why would that be?” O asked as they both got ready to blast him.

“Something really bad will happen to you if you do it.” The kid said seriously.

“Your ghostly powers have been suppressed. You can not harm us.

“Tucker sighed, resigned. “As you wish.”

And the moment the Operatives tried to fire their weapons, a wave of power quickly passed through the whole school, iluminating themplace with an eerie green light even though the darkness of the night; and when it faded, both Operatives were sprawled on the ground right outside the school’s grounds, and when they tried to get in again, it was like a force-field had been put up to prevent then from entering -unlike the Fenton’s, this one didn’t shine green unless they touched it-.

“What the-”

Back inside, Tucker was victory-dancing next to his best buddy.

“Holy shit, dude! It was so cool! I can’t believe it really worked!” Said the techno-geek.

“For a moment there, I thought we would have to quit and get you out!” Danny sighed as he remembered Ghost Writter’s words on the matter when Danny asked him about a human-repelent or something and he had told him to put upo this… barrier.

It had to be at night, by a willing human, using five points that formed a small cross in ectoplasm, and it would keep away any living being that intended to harm the place’s habitants; Sam had the good idea of testing it in the school. And what an excelent pair of test dummies they had found in the G.i.W., specially since their suspect of the week had been none other than Tucker Foley!

Said boy jawned and rubbed at his eyes. “Man, I’m tired. Dude, could you give me a lift home?”

Danny chuckled. “Sure thing.” And invisibly, both boys went through the night as two baffled agents tried to find a way to bypass this new security system, or start thinking up an excuse for their superior.


	4. Day Four - Ectoplasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea, and then that idea evolved into something else. But I’m pleased with what it turned out to be.

Dash stared down at Mickey, the smaller boy’s brow furrowed in concentration. Head swimming, limbs growing weak and about to throw up, they heard Kwan -maybe the only other person they could focus on at this point- counting back, and when he reached one, the jock and the nerd quickly took their small jelly-looking cube in the table between them and swallowed it fast, grimacing at the taste.

Around them, students exchanged money and whisered to each other in anticipation.

_“C’mon,you gotta do it!” “Hold up, just hold up longer than him…” “Gosh, just quit!” “He better be worth my money.”_

After exactly fifty-nine seconds, Dash fainted.

“YEEEAAAHHH!

Cheers and groans alike erupted from the watching crowd as cash and valuables passed from hand to hand and Mickey’s friends patted him on the back and shoulders in congratulations, and he bumped a fist into the air… to shortly after throw up on the floor.

* * *

They no longer knew who had started it, but the rumor mill agreed on one thing: it was out of boredom, just like most things hese days. You could run for your life many times before it became routine.

So, some day after a ghost attack, two kids sat on a bench and found some ectoplasm stuck in it… one taunt led to another…

Yeah, there might be a bunch of other toxic substances to bet around, but where would be the city’s spirit if they used something non-ghostly?

* * *

“Hey, Fenturd!”

Danny sighed and looked away from his locker, absently putting on his backpac on one shoulder.

“What do you want now, Dash?”

Behind him, Kwan and Dale silently approached, nodding encouragingly at their friend.

“Uh…” He hesitated for a second, unsure in how to proceed, and then chose to make it up on the march. “IS YOUR SISTER FREE THIS FRIDAY NIGHT???!!!”

That got Danny’s attention.

“What?” He asked plainly, his hand tightening on the locker’s door.

Dale and Kwan gave Dash a smile and a thumb up as they slowly unzipped Fenton’s backpack.

“I asked if your sister is free this friday night! Maybe she could come over my place and…” The jock trailed off as Fenton stepped away from his locker and half-way closed it. Behind him, Dale -who was holding a tupperware with bits of ectoplasm in it- shook his head no and Kwan -who had been slightly thrown off-balance in his theft by Danny’s movement- held up his arms forming an ‘X’ symbol. “ah… look… after my mom…?” It came out more as a question than a statement.

Fenton blinked in confusion, loosening his posture a bit. “… why’d she do that?”

Kwan and Dale, whom had resumed their mission of plucking loose ectoplasm from Danny’s stuff -it was easier to do it with him, as Jazz was nowhere as messy and careless with her belongings and would promptly clean them from any aftereffects of their parents inventions-, nodded approvingly at Dash.

“Uh, duh, so you and I can go out and watch a movie, of course!”

Both of them froze and grew red at that, with Kwan and Dale gladly taking advantage of it and quickly going over Fenton’s other pockets.

“Are you asking me out?” Danny breathed.

“Is someone else here?!” Before Danny could turn around and chek, Dash amended himself. “Of course I’m asking you out! But… mom is sorta sick right now, so I’d like someone to stay with her…”

Danny scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flushing brightly. The jocks checked his pencil bag.

“I… I’ll see what I can do…”

Dale and Kwan nodded their victory and walked away.

“Great. I’l pick you up at seven.”

* * *

“Dude, that was amazing!” Said Kwan, clapping Dash on the shoulder.

“Yeah! We got enough Green for the next match. This time we’re so gonna beat Mickey’s ass!” Agreed Dale, patting his backpack where the tupperware was kept. So far, Mickey had been able to stand more ectoplasm cubes than the others, or remain concious the longer.

Dash didn’t answer, lost to his thoughts. When he finally looked up, it was to ask his buddies “What d’you guys think I should wear for my date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of those post about 'The tide pod challenge in Amity Park is with ectoplasm!' when I started writing, but then came the distraction scene and suddenly I was writing really awkward Swagger Bishie. No regrets, lol.


	5. Day Five - Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I like it.

Valerie contemplated the skyline, her hoverboard steady above Amity Park. She sighed, exhausted of almost twenty-four hours of ghost-hunting…

“So, whatcha doin’?”

Red Huntress quickly whirled around and her bazooka was firmly pointed at Dani Phantom, with the twelve-year-old unaffected.

“Oh, it’s you.” Said Valerie, and only hesitated a second before putting her gun down and sitting back down. “What are you doing here?”

Phantom smiled and jumped over to sit next to her, her feet dangling merrily in the air. “Nothin’ much, wanted to check up on my friends.” Val raised an skeptical eyebrow but shrugged in the end. “So, what’s up?”

* * *

They talked for a while, catching up on each other as the sun moved. It was good, actually, this brief breather among the ocean of responsabilities attempting to drown her.

Soon, though, it was time to go home and get some goddamn rest.

“Where are you gonna head to?” Valerie asked the kid.

Dani shrugged. “Dunno. Over here, over there. A bit of everywhere.” She stopped her pacing -if you could even pace mid-air- and looked at Val, a faint green taint to her cheecks. “But, I’ll be seeing you, right? When I come over here… we could meet up?”

Valerie frowned. “Sure.” Why was it such a big question to have her so intense? “It would be nice.”

Phantom smiled and her eyes shined from something other than ectoplasm. “Great! Then I’ll see ya’!”

“Yeah, bye.” With a wave, Dani flew away, giggling like a shoolgirl -which she would be, if only she went to school-. Valerie shrugged and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Dani builds a crush on Valerie, first just by admiration, then romantically. But it’s unrequited :p


	6. Day Six - Blob Ghost

“I mean, they can’t be angry at me forever! Right? They sure gotta come back!” Jhonny paced in a small rock in the Ghost Zone, waving his arms dramatically.

The small, ball-like shaped green ghosts next to him blinked.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Van Halen! You know I’m right!” He spat at the blob at his left, pointing an accusing finger at it.

The blob at his right stared.

“You too, AC/DC?! How can you agree with that!” Now, Thirteen looked hurt.

Van Halen the blob moved to the side.

“We don’t talk about KISS anymore and you know that!” He bellowed, angry, but slowly sat down with his back against his bike. He sighed, and looked away at the endless swirling of green and purple. “I really screwed up, didn’t I?” Both blobs approached him, nudging his hands until he picked them up and held them close to his face. “But how can I make it up to them?”

AC/DC moved and fell off Jhonny’s hand and inside his jacket, settling in there. Van Halen only stared at him unblinkingly.

Johnny closed his eyes, his face pensive, thinking over the advice he was being given and, finally, stood up decissively. “You’re right, I know exactly how to win them back!” Gently, he lowered the blobs back into the floor and jumped on his byke. “You’re the best dads ever!” He yelled as he sped off.


	7. Day Seven - Broken

Being all alone gave you the chance to be with your thoughts, listen to them, analyse them, see if they make sense or are just a bunch of bull. And it was the only thing a grief-striken Danny could do at the moment, after going through almost all the stages of grief; and he said ‘almost’ because, what many chose to ignore when naming said stages, was that sometimes 'Acceptance' didn’t really come alone, sometimes it came after or _mixed with_ 'Numbness'.

It was easier to manage, really, and quite comforting. Things weren’t good, or bad, they just were, the funeral just was.

“I just am…”

Aunt Alicia looked at him, carelessly wiping away tears from her puffy eyes. She tried to smile reassuringly, but it came so strained it turned into a grimace. The sentiment was received, though, and so he gave a grimace of his own as his mother’s coffin was lowered to the hole in the ground next to his father’s.

* * *

Boy has average life. Tragedy happens to boy. Boy is now an orphan. As boy does have a living relative, he gets sent with them to recover and once again see the good things in life.

The millionarie was a surprise.

He looked young and old at the same time, with his silver hair, and his goatee, ponytail and eyeliner combo; dressed all in black, the thought of a vampire would’ve made Danny laugh any other day.

The man looked in the verge of a breakdown, just like Danny had that day, knowing they were all gone, his family… his friends…

_“I seems to have been a gas leak, the fire got a hold of their inventions… the kid was inside this big tunnel, it must have been reinforced or somethin’, ‘cause he was fine… I mean, whole, and alive.”  
_

_“Must’ve been rough on him.”  
_

_Danny heard it all, standing silently next to them. The only sign they gave of noticing him was the constant rubbing of their arms as cold spread over the place. There was unease to them, too._

_“Ugh! When d’ya think they’re gonna fix that damn air conditioner?”  
_

_“No idea, partner…”  
_

_The agents parted ways, leaving Danny alone to finally let his physical form manifest, his face screwed in many emotiones at once, anger, regret, guilt, hopelessness…_

“Daniel?”

The hand on his shoulder startled him and Danny jerked away and pierced the stranger with a glare.

The man’s hand retreated, and he spread both of them out to show he meant no harm. “I am sorry to startle you, Daniel, but… I was hoping we could talk.” Unlike Danny, the man seemed able to compose himself to a socially-acceptable level, even if his eyes were just like Danny’s.

His shoulders slumped, and he sighed in acceptance.

“Yeah, why not… who are you?” He asked, sitting back down.

“My name is Vlad… and I was a friend of your parents, back since we were in college.” He stated calmly. “I want to talk to you because I believe we have some things in common.”

And for just a second there, Vlad’s eyes seemed pink.


	8. Day Eight - World Building

King Daniel the Phantom contemplated Earth, his homeworld, and marveled at how much it had changed in the milleniums he was away. He couldn’t recognize it; the continents’ shapes had changed, new islands emerged and old ones were swalloed into the ocean.

He wondered what had been of his home, how was the portal, if maybe he could find it…

No. Danny had to leave, for good, he couldn’t afford nostalgia to hold him back.

* * *

Danny contemplated the nothingness ahead of him, only stars giving it life. He lifted a hand and his eyes were shining such a bright green it would have been blinding had someone been watching.

Then out of nowhere, a peeble appeared. And it grew, and changed, and became something else.

When Danny finally touched the ground, blue grass started growing with his every step, and then flowers, and plants, and trees never seen on Earth.

He sighed, and wind moved the flora and from the gusts of wind birds appeared flapping their wings.

Danny gave a Ghostly Wail and saw how green insects with swirling whites came to life as they moved, carrying his scream with them.

He kicked a rock and a canyon appeared, scratched his head and deserts came to exist; opened his arms and saw how all kind of impossible creatures (and a puppy) came towards him.

As he giggled, flowers grew around him.

And he was just getting started.


	9. Day Nine - Pet

"But whyyyyyy nooooot?" Danny's lip quivered, his eyes big and pleading; behind him, Jazz's silently shook her head and sighed.

"Because, honey, you can't take on such a responsability," Maddie told him gently, caressing his round cheecl with a gloved hand, "and your dad and I don't have the time either, we have work to do."

"But you work right here, in the basement!"

"Which is no place for a security hazard like an excited puppy!" Jack held up his hand, waggling his index finger in a strict manner that would have fit anyone else.

"But Jazz cou-!"

"Jazz can't!" Shrieked the annoyed girl. "And even if she could, she won't!" And with that, the eleven-years-old adult stormed out of the kitchen, being closely followed by Danny's glare.

Then, the boy looked again at his parents with the most powerful puppy eyes he could muster.

But by the pitying look his parents were giving him, it wouldn't do anything.

_Now what am I supossed to do with the green puppy hidden in my backpack?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I had some more chapters in my drafts at ffn. So, surprise!


	10. Day Ten - Water

Team Phantom explored the cavern in silent wonder. The zone (in the Zone, yeah) where this island was had already been mapped, now they just needed to figure out if this place was not, mildly, or very dangerous.

(Any responsible adult (or older sister passing as one) would have told them it was a bad idea to do so so… unprotected.)

But as the teens walked further and further into the place, they could only stare in amazement, lanterns doing lazy arcs to take in more of the place.

"That over there definitely looks human to me." Tucker said, as his light pointed towards what was drawn -written?- in one of the cavern's walls. "Can't tell what or where, though…"

Sam came closer, a searching look on her face. After a few intense seconds, she sighed and looked away.

"Nope, no idea."

"Uhm, guys…" They turned towards Danny -the only one who could see in the dark without aid-, and lifted their gazes -and lanterns- to where Danny stared: a hole in the cavern's ceiling, with boiling water calmly bubbling inside it, not a drop being affected by gravity.

Sam seemed about to use some very colorful explectives, but then just rolled her eyes and took a few steps back, followed close by Tucker.

"Fine, whatever, a gravity-defying well; not the weirdest thing we've seen."

Danny approached, floating up to it and taking off a glove to stick his hand in there.

"Dude! Gross!" Tucker grimaced.

"Relax, guys! It's cold-"

The well swallowed him from the waist up, silencing him and leaving only his wriggling legs for his friends to cry at.

* * *

The water was cold, something he had found quite common in the Zone.

It was annoyingly weird, sinking in the well, in a way Danny was used to and still disliked very much, because he could feel himself falling even if he knew he was going up, and the time and the _space_ between reaching the end of the well was practically non-existent and eternal at once. Just another Ghost Zone oddity.

He broke to the surface, slowly instead of launched as he expected, and only to the point where he could see what was in the other side -which implied that between this place and the Zone there was barely a foot in water, since he could feel his waist down dry, but that didn't seem right, somehow.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself staring at two martial artists in the middle of a fight.

One was an old man (older than Vlad, so, incredibly old) and the other a small boy that reminded Phantom of his Fenton self, the difference being the kid's darker skin and hard eyes,

Danny found himself tranfixed by the display of ruthless combat skills and the performance of the kid, seemingly keeping up with someone who was many times his age.

"Damian…" The old man said, and as one, they both turned and attemped to charge against Phantom, attempted being the key word, since Danny was yanked down, his green eyes shining under the surface of the water for just a second before disappearing.

* * *

Danny gasped as he crashed down on Sam, with whom he crashed down on Tucker; the three of them falling to the cavern's hard ground.

"What the hell, man?! What happened?" Tucker was the first to recover, sitting up and rubbing at his sore back.

The ghost boy blinked a few times, his green eyes glassy with water. "I… don0t really have any idea. But I think we should leave this place alone. C'mon, I'll catch you up in the Speedster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just to be clear, yes, this is a crossover with DC, because that's the only thing that came to my head. I just googled about the Lazarus Pits and said 'why the hell no', so, this came to existence.


	11. Day Eleven - Shapeshifting

Chaos unleashed where Dan went, wrapping itself on his victims as his laugh echoed on his survivors' minds.

Valerie had to take him down.

"Hey, Valerie! It almost feels as if you wanted to destroy me!" Dan grinned, holding up his hands and then thrusting them forward to shoot an immense ectoblast at her.

Red Huntress lunged to the side, moaking her board flip over and down as she kept shooting blast after blast, her grip on her weapons firm like her eyes on Dan's manic own.

"Come on! You gotta say something, otherwise it's only half the _fun_!"

A smoke bomb exploded next to his face, obscuring his sight from his enemy even as his eyes shone red in annoyance. Before he came up with any witty comment, the muzzle of Valeries bazooka was pressing between his shoulder-blades, and was quickly followed by a bigger blast that sent the young ghost crashing against an abandoned building.

Most buildings were like that, nowadays.

Val zoomed in to the gaping hole, her hands going for a Thermos on her belt, her eyes never leaving the debris, the ecto-detector on her mask signaling the presence of the ghost behind all the smoke.

"This ends today." She told herself, chin raising and shoulders squaring.

The dust was finally clearing.

She had to do this…

Her hands didn't shake.

She had to do this…

As her visibility cleared, Val got ready to just uncap the Thermos and then do what she had to. But when she had finally located her target, she froze.

"V-val… please… help me…"

Messy raven hair, eyes an icy, almost milky, blue, Danny looked just as he did before leaving Amity Park one year ago, just after the explosion.

"T-this is a trick!" Her legs now trembled, and she had to take a shuddering breath to steady her arm and not drop the gun.

"Please help me! I don't know how longer I can hold him…" Danny cried, trying to drag himself from under the debris, his visible arm bloody and scratched. "V-val…"

"Danny!" Valerie leaned in, and her hover-board took her next to the boy. Tears streamed down her cheeks, the hope she had tried so hard to crush coming back, of the boy she once knew to still be there, just waiting to be helped.

She just wanted to pull him into a hug, forgive everything.

"Valerie…" Danny smiled, and there was something very wrong with it. "Oh, Val…" He grinned, and his eyes were shining red.

"No!" She cried out, reaching for the gun on her belt as Dan lunged at her, his eyes wild and his long tongue licking at his fangs like the apex predator he knew himself to be.

She should have done it.


	12. Day Twelve - History

Team Phantom stumbled out of the portal the Infi-Map had showed them the second it appeared… right in front of them and with no way of avoiding it.

"Oh, crude." Danny complained while standing up from his prone position lying on the ground, shrugging off his friends as he did so, much to their chagrin. "Where are we now?" He asked.

"I think you mean 'when are we?'!" Tucker said, standing up as well and helping Sam to her feet as she dusted off her stained knees.

She looked around, taking in the deserted landscape they had landed in this time. She sighed. "Let's just get moving, see what we find…"

"Yeah, sure."

They began walking, with Danny going human again, their previous experiences with time-travel warning them against people seeing the floating, glowing boy, but without Danny's cold ghostly aura, the walked trek under the most-likely-summer sun promptly became annoying, and they began groaning their frustration aloud.

"Man, would it kill the universe not to be so hard on us and, like, at least give us a source of water?" Tucker complained.

Danny cupped his hands near his mouth and used his ghostly breath to make a chunk of ice and held it out to his friends.

Sam and Tucker stared at the ice, then exchanged glances, with Tucker tilting his head slightly towards Danny and Sam pursing her lips before saving him from the gutter.

"I think we'll pass." She said, and Tucker nodded along with an apologetic face.

Danny, who knew their body language as well as they knew his, was not impressed, and started chewing his ice with a glare.

The universe seemed to want to compensate them for the lack of a source of water that wasn't Danny's mouth, though, because in the distance they began to hear the sound of hooves-beats approaching them, and soon enough a black man mounted in a horse, ~~dressed as a cowboy~~ likely a cowboy, and with a sheriff star pinned to his chest over his heart approached them, looking them over with pursed lips, most likely judging their clothes.

"Daisy day, y'all. Care ta share what you doin' all thuh way out here?"

"Oh, uhm, we are kinda lost, sir." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand and drying the other from sweat on his trousers' leg. "'don't really know where we are." He added with an awkward smile.

"Well, young man, the-yn let me escort thuh three o ya ta thuh nearest burg." He cast a wary glance around and then spit on the ground. "Thayse pahrts ahr not as safe as thay usta be."

The teens looked at each other and shrugged, accepting the cowboy's offer.

"Thank you, mister…" Sam began, letting the question hang in the air.

"Bass Reeves, missy; and who may y'all be?"

Tucker and Danny looked at each other with matching frowns, both feeling familiarity with the name and trying to see if the other would know why, joined to the hip as they often were.

"I'm Sam, my friends are Danny and Tucker." Sam was saying.

The boys shrugged. If it was really important, they would figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER PUBLISHED 19/12/202
> 
> Bet y'all didn't expect to hear back from this, huh?
> 
> So. Unemployment-caused depression. It hits a bit hard when you need to run away from your toxic home enviroment and have to pay a rent in the middle of a pandemic. My only current coping and relaxing method is writing, but working on my original stories is stressing and gives me anxiety, and since I never got around to finish DannyMay 2019...
> 
> not that I finished it now, mind you, but at least I got some chapters out while going to job interviews until I got stuck again.
> 
> I will not be posting these on tumblr because I would feel really silly posting a year later, y'know? So consider these few chapters a ffn/ao3 exclusive, yeeeeeaaaaah!
> 
> (btw, I have a ffn account under the same user-name, in case you want to go give me some love)
> 
> (like, I would still like it if you followed me here, but, just so you know, you can do it there too)
> 
> And about this chapter: Ooohhh, boy, when Danny and Tucker remember who Bass Reeves was! Fanboy Mode Overload(tm)
> 
> ALSO, I got Bass Reeves' cowboy-speak from a website (lingojam.com/CowboyTalkTranslator), since english is not my first language and I wouldn't know how they talked. I would sorta know cowboy-speak in spanish, which for my is just northern accent since I'm a mexican southern :p


	13. Day Thirteen - Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... heed the warnings.

Danny opened his eyes when the bus lurched and the tires squealed in protest, almost making him fall to the hall between the seat-rows if not for his friends holding him in place.

"Thanks, guys." He said with a grimacing smile, then glared at the front seat where the driver was apologizing to the disgruntled students.

"Huh, it's pretty dark already." Tucker said, looking out the window from his seat, sandwiched between Danny and Sam.

"Pff, day walker." Sam snorted, giving cue to the friendly banter that soon began between Tucker and her and a competence to see whose nightlife was better.

Danny chuckled lowly, amused at his friends' antics, but then looked around at his class, because something didn't feel right. Things seemed to have calmed down by now, and regular chatter filled the space.

"Hey, Mikey," he called to the boy on the seat opposite his on the other row, "what was that, anyway? Did we hit something? Or, uh, avoid something?"

Mikey frowned at him behind his glasses, and instead asked back, "When? What are you talking about?"

Danny rolled his eyes, figures this would be the moment for Mikey to get into one of his moods. "Y'know, why we lurched, what woke me up just a moment ago…"

"I… don't know what you mean, Danny. I will just… look at my phone." And with that, Danny lost him.

He huffed an annoyed breath and stood up, not bothering to hold onto anything as he made his way to the front of the bus, avoiding Dash's extended leg with a roll of his eyes and giving Valerie a small smile and a little wave as he passed next to her, which she returned and then glanced away.

He finally reached the driver, a guy with a wild dark mane that reminded Danny uncomfortably of a famous cartoon character.

"Hey, sorry, but what did we hit? Or avoid, for that matter." He asked.

"What d'ya mean?" The driver asked cheerily, glancing briefly away from the road to look at Danny.

"Just now, you swerved, badly. Why?" He felt his patience begin to thin.

"I think ya need to rest, buddy." The man said, gibing Danny a patronizing an indulgent smile. "We will be in Amity in no time!"

"Mr Fenton," Mr Lancer spoke up from his seat behind the driver, "I think it would be best if you went back to your seat and stopped distracting our driver."

Danny grumbled but did as told, a sinking feeling settling on his stomach with every step he gave.

He sank down on his seat and looked at his friends who had stopped bantering and now were just sitting in relaxed silence. Danny pursed his lips and called at them, afraid of getting answers.

"Guys… what woke me up?" He finally asked.

His friends looked at him, blinking. "What do you mean 'what'?" Sam said. "You just, woke up." She shrugged and Tucker nodded his confirmation.

"So, you don't remember me almost falling off my seat, and holding me up?"

Danny, you didn't fall off your seat, or almost, you just woke up, talked to Mikey, and got up. Are you okay?" Tucker told him.

Danny passed a hand through his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. His friends, noticing his distress, didn't tell him he was going insane, or that he should just forget it, instead, they asked with obvious concern, "What do you remember happening?"

And he told them, seeing how their faces got pinched in confusion and worry.

"So you think we just, forgot?" Sam asked seriously.

"Or something made you forget." Danny declared, his gaze intent. "Cover me."

He dived to Sam's seat next to the window, making his buddies scurry aside and cover his escape with awkward poses, except…

"What the heck?!"

They turned, and saw Danny drop his intangibility and put his hand against the side of the bus, and look up at them with alarmed eyes.

"I can't phase through it."

"What do you mean?

"Are your powers not working?"

"You sure you're alright?"

Danny heard his friends but his attention was elsewhere, looking for the bus' escape routes he had spotted the moment they had entered the vehicle, wanting to use the one with the less collateral damage.

He looked up, finally spotting the skylight, partially open so the smell of sweaty, hormonal teenagers wasn't clogged in the small space.

"Danny?" He heard his friends say at the same time.

He climbed to his seat and then to the backrest, putting a hand against the ceiling for support as he worked in opening the small door, as the murmurs grew among his classmates.

"What's the matter, Fenturd? Are ya pissin' yourself?" "What's Danny doing now?" "Holy shit, Fenton finally went insane!"

"Mr Fenton! What is the meaning of this?!" Lancer yelled, but Danny had finally managed to fully open the skylight, and now he was hanging off it, using his arms' strength to push himself up and out. "Daniel Fenton! Get down here, young man! Your parents are going to hear of this!"

Danny climbed out of the bus, his hair flowing with the night's wind, and looked up…

… to find not a dark, starry sky with all the constellations he knew so well, but a vast green expanse, with spirals instead of clouds and doors scattered at random in the sky.

He looked back down inside the bus, remembering the swerving, Mikey, the driver and not even his friends remembering the sudden darkness…

"No…"

The sinking feeling in his stomach gave way to horror as realization his him, taking the air that wasn't there out of his lungs, making him scramble and get back in again, ignoring his yelling professor, his hollering classmates, as he looked at his two best friends' worried faces, while tears ran down his own.

"… Danny?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, personally, I am very proud of this one, if only because I didn't rush it in the end like I do most times, even if I really wanted to! Often times I just think "Uh, whatevs, they'll get the point" but don't really like how these shots end up, y'know? So, even when I really wanted to just finish this and cut it like, before Danny even climbed out of the bus, I held myself back and actually made it the way I saw it on my mind!
> 
> As I said, really proud of myself :]
> 
> Please do tell me what you think!


	14. Day Fourteen - Fire

Ember sat next to the bar's counter, her short hair flickering without strength and making not a halo around her head, but only the effect of a light breeze moving it.

It sucked.

She had just been sent back to the Zone after another encounter with the annoying dipstick, _another defeat_.

She took the tumbler on her hand to her mouth, finding out the annoying way that it was empty.

"Hey!" She called to the ghost behind the bar, and when he looked at her she shook her cup, showing its empty state.

The other ghost rose an eyebrow, saying, "Are you even of drinking age?", but refilled it nonetheless.

"Is time even a thing here?" She shot back, emptying half her drink in one gulp.

Ember rested her forehead on the cool wood; her ma- hair wouldn't damage it, this wasn't her lair, after all, and she wasn't strong enough right now.

She sighed, passing a hand through her annoyingly short hair again, letting it rest there for a moment, feeling the flames lick her fingers, thinking of a long, fiery mane, the crowd cheering her name, chanting her chorus, worshipping her.

What had been robbed from her long ago, in a suburban house set aflame, consuming a broken heart within itself until there was nothing left but her ashes.


	15. Day Fifteen - Finals

Danny stared at the half filled paper on his desk with a headache forming on his temples, a pencil held tightly on his hand and a scowl on his face.

He looked away, resting his sight from all the small words on bright white paper, and glanced at Tucker, who had his cheek resting against his fist while he thought of his answer.

Danny brought his eyes back to his own test, when even the suggestion on the back of his mind brought forth images of the Nasty Burger exploding, his friends dying, and a maniacal laughter.

All his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this may not be my best, but I really like it. If only because it's a drabble! In the classic sense of the world, in which (withouth title and AN) it is only one hundred words long. No more, no less.
> 
> I read on tumblr that drabbles were one of the best ways to practice editing, so here I am!


	16. Day Sixteen - Eavesdropping

"Denebola, dear," Danny's biological mother called from the room's doorway, looking at him with that small smile and sad eyes again, "we will be having guests tonight, I hope you understand this is not yet the moment of your formal introduction to society, we are still making arrangements for that." She said softly.

"It's alright, I don't mind." He shrugged lightly with a tight smile.

He didn't really know how to act with the woman who had given birth to him, and then had given him up for adoption because he supposedly didn't have any magic. But at least it looked like she felt bad about it, which was something that couldn't be said about his sperm donor.

"If you need anything, just call a house elf and it will attend you." And with that sad smile, she left, closing the door as she did so, leaving Danny to his reading on magic culture and textbooks for school.

He turned back to his astronomy reading with a grimace, not really comfortable with the idea of having magic butlers, or any kind of 'servant' at all, actually.

* * *

After devouring the astronomy book, Denebola Asterion "Danny" Fenton (kinda Black, maybe Malfoy) stood up to sneak into the kitchen and make himself a sandwich or something, because he was starving.

But when he reached the door and tried to open it, the handle wouldn't give.

"Uh?" He eloquently asked himself.

He tried again twice before putting his ghostly strength into use; when the handle still wouldn't budge, realization hit him and he sighed.

"Of course, magic."

The thought irritated him; were his blood ~~y~~ relatives that ashamed of him that they couldn't risk anyone seeing him, their very-late-bloomer son that was basically a… squiddle? Whatever the word for non-magic was! Or was it that they couldn't admit their guilt for having dumped him as an infant in the face of society?

Whatever, he was going to get his rich-bitch sandwich.

He phased through the door, his birthers not expecting the need to guard against ghosts, and invisibly made his way towards the kitchen.

He stopped, though, when he heard voices not bothering to murmur, and his curiosity got piqued.

He floated invisibly down the hall, poking his head through the wide entrance, freezing when he caught sight of the gathered people on his family's home.

Sinister people wearing dark cloaks poised around the table, with a bald man with snake-like features presiding.

But what mattered to Danny was that there, in between Narcissa and Lucius, sat his brother Draco –the one who had reached out to him the moment he found out he had a disowned brother, who didn't care if Danny had magic or not, and had welcomed him eagerly into his life even though his father's disapproval– sitting with a pale face covered by a faint sheen of sweat as he looked around with shifting eyes, afraid.

Said weariness became mounting horror and disgust the longer he heard of these people's plans and thoughts, culminating in cold rage that was only held back by the protective way the Malfoys moved next to his twin brother, their fearful glances as their 'Lord' gave their child the charge of becoming a murderer.

Danny wanted to scream and tear the place down, take his brother and run far, far away where none of this bullshit would get near him again; but by now he knew better than to launch himself headfirst into things without knowing well what was going on, even if – _especially if_ – his family was in the line of danger.

He would have to wait, no matter how much he hated it, and be careful. But in the end, Voldemort would fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I actually couldnit decide wether to write this or not, since this AU (which isn't mine) is pretty 2020 and this is from 2018, but after reading this (ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/637660098279489536/original-danny-malfoy-anon-here-draco-takes-after), and seeing the prompt 'Eavesdropping', I couldn't help myself, really.


End file.
